


Recovery by Fire

by scarletraichu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bisexual Leia, Gen, PTSD, Post-ROTJ AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletraichu/pseuds/scarletraichu
Summary: Leia suffers from ptsd, this work will chronicle her battles with the disorder and her healing process





	1. Chapter 1

Hi!!! So this is my first attempt at a Star Wars fic and the scenes are a bit short but I’m giving it a shot, I’d love any constructive criticism or feedback anyone’s willing to offer, hope you like it!  
—————

In her quarters on the planet of Coruscant, asleep, former princess of Aldeeran Leia Organa stirred, tossed and turned. This was not a peaceful sleep, it was one of dread, pain, and memory. "We will get answers from you," a dark voice calmly stated, "you are only prolonging your torture." The serum they injected into her began to take effect, she could feel her mind slipping away, and in its place was red. All she could see, feel, or think is red, and it hurt like hell. Darth Vader put forth his hand, "If you don't give it to me, perhaps I can reach in there, and take it." Suddenly she could feel him, inside her mind. How was he doing this? Just as she thought it couldn't hurt any more, it did – the pain was reaching unbearable levels, but she couldn't give up, not now. 

"Leia! Leia, wake up!" Han said, shaking her forcefully. Leia bolts upright - not again, she thinks. 

After sitting in silence for a minute she gets up and walks out of her quarters. Han follows her, he didn't ask if she was alright, he knew she wasn't. Anyone that went toe to toe with Darth Vader couldn't be, anyone that lost their planet couldn't be, especially anyone that just lost their family – and she had gone through all three. 

"I'm fine, just need a bit of fresh air, that's all." Leia brushed it off, her heart still beating fast, adrenaline pumping, pupils dilated – a bit of fresh air would calm her down. She begins to walk through the corridors 

"You need more than fresh air," Han follows closely, "you Need to see a doctor. Someone who knows what exactly is happening to you and can help." 

"Now you're telling me I need some sort of shrink? Since when do you want to help me?" 

"Listen, in the Outer Rim they call it Scoundrel's Mortality, its driven even the toughest characters mad, some off themselves. 

"What, so you don't think I can handle myself?" 

"I know you can, but this isn't about strength, it's about...there are things in this galaxy that can and Should scare the living daylights out of you, and it's about how your brain deals with having lived through those things."  
Leia knows he's right, but she'll be damned if she admits it. 

"I'll think about it." She says, and walks away. 

She doesn't think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve already written the first theee scenes, may go back and change them a bit as feedback rolls in, idk

Leia stirs in her sleep again, but this time she manages to wake up herself – without any shouting. She goes out to her balcony and watches the hustle and bustle of Coruscant traffic. Leia always dreams about her past, the subject shifts every now and then, lately, it’s been about Valentina.

“So who’s Valentina?” Han says, joining Leia (the infamous sleep-talker) on the balcony, he woke up a few minutes after her. He always does that – he says that it’s because the bed doesn’t feel right without her there, that he can sense it even in his sleep.

Leia smiles, her face showing an unpleasant mixture of fondness and pain. “Valentina was…exceptional. Beautiful, smart, talented, funny, anything and everything you could want in a partner.”

Han looked surprised, but Leia didn’t notice, she was still watching the speeders go by. He chose to stay silent and let her finish her story.

“We met when I was 13, she was 12, it was at an architecture competition, you know, see who could design the best buildings, we tied for first,” Leia chuckled, “and instead of becoming enemies – Like I tended to attract – we became instant friends. Of course at that time everyone still thought she was a boy, but when she found out she was a girl, Force help anyone who tried to give her shit for it.”

Han didn’t even blink, transgenderism was nothing new to the galaxy, and scoundrels certainly didn’t give a flying fuck so long as you could do a job. He smiled, “Tell me more about her, I like it when you talk about your planet.”

“Well, she’s a scorpio, loved art and drawing, her mother was a diplomat for the royal family, her father was head of the guards, and we’d always go to the libraries together, off-world and on, reading with each other, looking up case studies, that sort of stuff. We first kissed at a concert we went to on her fifteenth birthday, she’d be twenty-one today.”

Han would nod and make agreeing noises every once in a while, but just listened to her go on for a good hour before she stopped.

“I loved her, Han, I really did.” Tears silently fell down her face.  
Han held her close to him, stroking her hair, “I know, I know.”


End file.
